La cita Perfecta
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Naruto-kun... yo te amo... porque amas a Sakura... Una historia donde su principe es un castaño con toques perrunos xD
1. La conversación

**_-Historia Actualizada-_**

**_-Naruto pertenece al artista Masashi K._**

**_-En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_La cita Perfecta_**

Era un día muy normal en Konohagakure, una joven de cabello negro azulado que le llegaba a la medida de su cintura y unos ojos perla que iluminaban dulzura y serenidad como la luna llena se encontraba en el jardín de la villa Hyuuga, aquel jardín que de niña le había pertenecido a su madre y que ahora ella trataba de mantener tan bello como lo recordaba, miraba detenidamente pensado en su amado, aquel rubio y ojos azul zafiro quien al irse tras una misión junto a sus compañeros Sakura y Sai y su sensei Yamato le había prometido volver para hablar acerca de sus sentimientos que habían quedado expuestos en la pelea contra Pein, su misión era de aproximadamente una semana, la cual se cumpliría hasta mañana.

-¡Hinata!- fue el grito que la saco de sus pensamientos borrando aquella imagen del rubio, al girar busco con la mirada el dueño de aquella voz que era muy conocida para ella

-Kiba-kun- dijo la ojiperla mientras juntaba ambas manos y posicionándoles en su pecho le ofreció una bella sonrisa a su amigo el cual muy alegre le correspondió con un abrazo

-Hinata, ¿Porque no has ido al entrenamiento?- pregunto el castaño con un toque de preocupación en su mirada

Guardo silencio por un momento, no sabia que decirle para tratar de evitar la conversación del día anterior -Kiba-kun es que mientras entrenaba con Neji-niisan me sentí mal, lo siento- bajo un poco la mirada por lo nerviosa que se encontraba al tener al castaño a su lado

La soltó suavemente y con un leve sonrojo empezó a rascarse la nuca un tanto nervioso -Te extrañe... d-digo Shino y yo nos extrañamos de que faltaras al entrenamiento... creí, creí que fue por mi culpa- la ultima frase lo dijo a modo de susurro mientras bajaba su rostro con la mirada un tanto triste

Estaba totalmente sonrojada, sentía que iba a desmayarse al no saber que decirle a su amigo para que no se sintiera mal pero a la vez que no se hiciera ilusiones, amaba perdidamente a Naruto y Kiba solo era su mejor amigo -Gracias por preocuparte Kiba-kun-

Dicho esto el chico alzo su mirada y vio como ella sonreía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin duda era la chica mas hermosa que podría conocer -Hinata recuerdas que se acerca la fecha de mi cumpleaños- ella asintió -Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo... digo cuando tu quieras, si quieres- Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro mas para el que para Hinata bajando la mirada nuevamente con cierta tristeza y preocupación

No quería verlo así, era su amigo, en realidad lo quería y aunque su corazón ya tuviera dueño no haría sufrir a ese chico que desde pequeños siempre estuvo junto a ella -Esta b-bien Kiba-kun pero yo t-te digo cuando- con un sonrojo de color similar a un tomate maduro le dedico una tierna sonrisa a lo que el correspondió con una sonrisa totalmente alegre

-Gracias Hinata, ahora tengo que irme... ¡Te Veo en el entrenamiento!- y alejándose sobre su enorme amigo Akamaru se fueron a una gran velocidad, se notaba la felicidad que le invadía al irse tan enérgicamente del lugar -Kiba-kun...eres mi mejor amigo por eso Te amo como a un amigo, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Naruto-kun- susurro al viento la bella ojiperla mientras perdía de vista a la silueta de su amigo

-Si me amas porque lo ilusionas- abriendo sus ojos como dos grandes platos y sonrojándose mas que un tomate se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz, sin duda era aquel rubio del cual estaba enamorada pero llevaba una cara que denotaba disgusto -Escuche todo Hinata, si me amas ¿Porque lo ilusionas?- sin duda estaba enojado pero ¿Porque? si solo había aceptado salir con su amigo, entonces lo entendió _''Naruto-kun ¿Estará celoso? no lo creo él no se interesa en mi o... ¿si?''_

-Naruto-kun...-se había quedado sin palabras, en realidad siempre se colocaba nerviosa cuando sentía a aquel rubio cerca suyo

-Sabes Hinata-chan, quería hablar contigo lo más rápido al terminar la misión y así lo hice pero lo que vi me pone inseguro-

-¿I-Inseguro Naruto-kun?-

-Hinata, el día de la pelea contra Pain... te admire porque sin importar arriesgaste tu vida por alguien como yo... ¿Porque Hinata?-

-Porque... No podía ver como sufrías, y aun al saber que podría morir no podía dejarte solo... porque Naruto-kun yo...-

-No lo digas Hinata- la interrumpió de manera brusca, se giro dándole la espalda a la chica con intensiones de no verle al rostro -No lo digas, porque sabes que yo solo te veo como una amiga y ahora mi único objetivo es traer de regreso a Sasuke...-

-Naruto-kun...- susurro con un hilillo de voz sintiendo las traicioneras lagrimas recorrer sus pálidas mejillas -Yo te amo Naruto-kun...- dicho esto intento acercarse al rubio pero este le freno

-Hinata... yo amo a Sakura- Su voz sonó libre de emociones, se giro, sus miradas chocaron, poso una mano sobre cada uno de los brazos de la chica

-Lo se, siempre lo supe, y aunque me dolía tenia la esperanza de que te fijaras en mi ya que ella siempre amo a Sasuke-kun, he sido fuerte intentando estar a tu nivel para caminar a tu lado, caminar junto a ti siempre Naruto-kun...- Aquellas pequeñas lagrimas fueron aumentando pero no por ello ella se sintió inferior, siempre estuvo firme frente a el aunque se sintiera morir

-Hinata... Arigatou- hubo una pequeña pausa, ella no pronuncio palabra alguna pues aun se sentía en una clase de Shock mental -Es lindo saber que aunque no lo hubiera notado, siempre estuviste apoyándome, pero por mas que lo intente en ti solo veo un gran amiga... lo siento Hinata-

-Naruto-kun solo quiero que no sufras como sufro yo ahora- con aquellas palabras el rubio sintió partir algo dentro de si, se sintió realmente mal

-Hinata... perdóname por no corresponderte pero Sakura y yo...- Tomando valor y sin soltar a la ojiperla del agarre le obligo a verle a los ojos -Ella y yo vamos a intentar tener una relación, por eso quería aclararte, de ahora en adelante solo podremos ser amigos-

Sintió romperse en mil pedazos, aquellas palabras le dolían demasiado pero tendría que ser fuerte, comportarse como la heredera Hyuuga -Lo siento Naruto-kun pero el día que deje de amarte, ese día seremos amigos- Y soltándose del agarre salió corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación donde se encerró ignorando los gritos y llamados del rubio, recayendo en un mar de lagrimas y sollozos donde solo hablaba su destrozado corazón.

-Naruto-kun... yo te amo... porque amas a Sakura y no a mi...- hablaba entre lagrimas y sollozos. Bien caída la noche pudo conciliar el sueño, Se sentía exhausta, no había probado bocado alguno, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por tantas lagrimas derramadas... todo se tornaba una pesadilla.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero les gustara ^^**_

_**La eh actualizado para una mejor comprensión :3**_


	2. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

**_-Historia Actualizada-_**

**_-Naruto pertenece al artista Masashi K._**

**_-En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_La cita Perfecta_**

Al día siguiente, muy difícilmente pudo despertar, al verse en el espejo de su habitación noto esas grandes ojeras y sus hinchados ojos -Hinata-sama se le hace tarde para nuestro entrenamiento- hablo una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación perteneciente a aquel joven de ojos perla y larga cabellera castaña

-Voy en un momento Neji-niisan- dicho esto el joven de ojos perla se alejó de la habitación, se preparo lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, al estar totalmente preparada salió de aquella habitación directo al Dijo de entrenamiento del Clan Hyuuga.

Algunas horas después de entrenar con su primo la chica salió de casa directo al campo de entrenamiento número 8 donde tenia planeado encontrarse con sus compañeros y pasar la tarde junto a ellos.  
>Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento noto que solo estaba aquel castaño hiperactivo y su gran mascota, ya que su maestra estaba embarazada ahora ocupaba su tiempo en cuidar de su embarazo por lo que solo entrenaba con sus compañeros Shino y Kiba. Se dirigió directamente hacia donde se encontraba aquel castaño -Kiba-kun- le hablo, o mejor dicho susurro tomando asiento un tanto alejada<p>

-¡Hinata! que bueno que llegaste, creí que tendría que entrenar solo - Akamaru no muy contento le lanzo un gruñido a su dueño -Esta bien, tendría que entrenar solo con Akamaru- Dicho esto el gran cachorro se le lanzo a su dueño y lo lleno de baba haciendo que la silenciosa ojiperla sonriese por primera vez en todo el día  
>-Que sucedió con Shino-kun- pregunto tratando de encontrar con la mirada al susodicho<br>-Al parecer tuvo que salir de la aldea con su padre, no se para que, solo me dijo que no vendría en algunos días- Hablo el Inuzuka, acariciando a su gran perro, hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo, noto a la chica cabizbaja -Oye Hinata, ¿Que te sucede?-En su voz había preocupación -¿Te sientes mal? si quieres no entrenamos hoy-

-No es nada Kiba-kun es solo que... ayer hable con Naruto-kun-  
>Eso fue todo para entender lo que le sucedía, sintió como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría y aunque sintiera su corazón partir en pedazos, se tranquilizo, tomo aire preparándose para la conversación -¿Y que te ha dicho ese Baka?-<p>

-Nada...solo somos amigos...- lagrimas amenazando con salir, bajo su perla mirada posándola sobre sus pequeños pies, abrazo sus piernas en un esfuerzo de darse calor, su mirada estaba perdida en aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, en aquella conversación donde fue rechazada por el rubio a quien siempre amo

-Eso es bueno Hinata, pero dime ¿han sido algo mas?- Sentía un nudo en la garganta, estaba molesto mas no quería demostrarlo, no lo haría por ella, porque le preocupaba como se sentía

-N-no, solo somos y seremos... amigos- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro mas para ella que para el, intentando meterse esa palabra en su corazón, tratar de olvidar todo lo que sufrió como ninja y el sufrimiento del rechazo- Él no me ama, Naruto-kun ama a Sakura-san- le dolieron en sobremanera sus propias palabras, sintió las lagrimas acumularse y aunque lucho contra ellas una traicionera surco su mejilla

-H-Hinata- Se sentía terrible al verla llorar, intentando calmar esas ganas de ir a buscar al rubio y matarle a golpes. Se sentó lo mas cerca posible de ella, le abrazo sintiendo su pequeño rostro apoyarse en su bronceado pecho -No llores Hinata, sabias que él siempre la amo a ella, ¿Porque no mejor dejas de aferrarte a un amor que no será tuyo por alguien que lo de todo por ti?-

-Lose Kiba-kun, intente ser fuerte, olvidarme de él y lo estaba logrando pero cada vez que lo intento él se me acerca y con solo sonreírme se me olvidaba todo... lo siento Kiba-kun... soy demasiado débil... quien se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como yo-

-Yo lo haría Hinata- dijo en un susurro el castaño mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar ante la desesperación que sentía de oír la respuesta de la ojiperla

-Kiba-kun- no sabia que decir, tanto tiempo había evitado que dijera eso para no rechazarlo y sentirse una basura, y ahí estaba el, abrazándola, consolándola aun sabiendo que su tristeza era por alguien mas no le importo en lo absoluto, pensamientos inundaron su ya de por si desordenada mente 

_**(Recuerdos)**_

_-Hinata! para mi eres la mas hermosa... digo...t-tu... t-tu eres mas hermosa que Sakura- se sonrojo notablemente_  
><em>-Kiba-kun Arigato, eres un gran amigo- dijo con una tierna sonrisa<em>

**_ ('')_**  
>De cuando se entero de los verdaderos sentimientos de Kiba<p>

_**(Recuerdos)**_

_-Hinata, lo que trato de decirte es que nuestro compañero Kiba no solo te quiere como una amiga, el esta enamorado de ti aunque no se atreva a decirlo- hablo aquel chico de anteojos oscuros y rostro poco visible_  
><em>-¿Q-que?-<em>

_**('')**_

-Sé que no me amas, Hinata olvídate de Naruto, intenta olvidarlo y déjame ser el dueño de tu corazón-

-K-Kiba-kun... no puedo, no quiero hacerte daño-

-Sé que no eres capas, pero inténtalo Hinata dame una oportunidad- la abrazo fuertemente con temor de soltara y no regresara a sus brazos

-En este momento no quiero pensar en ello- su voz cortante como un kunai, se sintió rechazado, su pecho dolía ¿Desde cuando había llegado a amar así a su compañera de equipo?

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?, d-digo solo de amigos-

-P-pero K-kiba-kun-

-Inténtalo Hinata- se separo lentamente, conectando aquellas miradas tan diferentes pero a la vez tan unidas la una de la otra

-Lo intentare Kiba-kun- sonrió, sintiendo aquel nudo en su garganta por mentir, por ilusionar a alguien que en verdad le amaba

-¿E-enserio?, ¡Que bien Hinata!, ¡vamos al cine! o... a cenar lo que tu quieras- ella solo asintió- Que te parece el sábado así me acompañas en mi cumpleaños- destilaba ese aura tan positiva, en realidad si lo miraba bien el castaño tenia cierto parecido con el Uzumaki

-El sábado estaría perfecto, d-demo en tu cumpleaños deberías estar con tu familia- hablo un tanto preocupada por molestar a la familia del castaño

-Estaré contigo y ese es el mejor regalo- un leve sonrojo tomo lugar en sus mejillas  
>-K-kiba-kun- clavo el rostro en el pecho del castaño buscando ese calor que le brindaba su amigo<p>

-Al parecer te olvidaste muy rápido de mi Hinata-chan- entre las sobras apareció el rubio, un tanto molesto al haber presenciado aquella escena. El castaño por su parte se levanto firme, miro directamente al rubio posándose frente a la chica en señal de protección

-Que quieres Naruto- Su voz seca y realmente seria demostraba el enfado que le producía su presencia  
>-Yo nada solo pasaba por aquí- Sonrió, pero no natural y espontanea como normalmente eran sus sonrisas, no, era mas bien forzada una sonrisa orgullosa y a la vez llena de repugnancia<p>

-N-Naruto-kun- Al verlo a los ojos sintió esa gran presión en su pecho por lo que busco protección en la torneada espalda del Inuzuka

-Hinata-chan necesito hablar contigo- ambos se sorprendieron, ¿Para que quería hablar con ella?

-Ella no quiere ni necesita hablar nada un baka como tu- hablo a la defensiva, sentía la ira hervir en su pecho de tan solo imaginarse a la chica de sus sueños siendo lastimada nuevamente

-Que lo diga ella- hablo cortante, luego otra mirada dirigida a la Hyuuga- Hinata-chan necesito hablar contigo un momento- su voz sonaba mas suave, se sentí la misma dulzura del Naruto al cual amaba

_**La eh actualizado para una mejor comprensión :3**_

_**Espero les guste :D**_


	3. Es una cita

**_-Historia Actualizada-_**

**_-Naruto pertenece al artista Masashi K._**

**_-En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_La cita Perfecta_**

-Vete N-Naruto-kun- no le quería ver, sentía ganas de llorar, de insultarle hasta de golpearle por ser tan hipócrita

-¿Q-Que?, ¿Porque? solo quiero hablar contigo, acaso ¿No me amas?- se notaba desesperado, como si aquella respuesta no se la hubiera esperado

-Hinata no te necesita, grábate esto, ¡Hinata es mía!, ¡Ella esta conmigo ahora! así que vete de aquí ¡Baka!- estaba a la defensiva, tomo l pequeño cuerpo que yacía detrás suyo y lo abrazo, abrazo a la Hyuuga mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos que le pertenecía

-¿E-Es eso cierto Hinata?- pregunto con voz quebrada y sus ojos cristalinos, la chica le miro, ambos compartiendo sentimientos mutuos ¿Culpa?, ¿Tristeza?, entonces lo decidió, se inclino y beso en la mejilla al castaño sonrojándose por su acto

-S-si N-Naruto-kun, t-tu y yo somos amigos, así lo quisiste, además Kiba-kun me ama a mi- se denotaba la tristeza en su voz, la culpa de utilizar al castaño aun así prosiguió, no se dejaría pisotear, no de nuevo- Porque no puedo ser amada, acaso ¿No puedo enamorarme otra vez?- gruesas lagrimas surcaban su rostro, no quería, no le quería ver, no quería llorar frente a él. Se aferro con todas sus fuerzas al castaño recibiendo lo que buscaba, apoyo

-H-Hinata-chan- incrédulo, veía como la chica se aferraba al castaño, este la abrazaba- Esta bien, entonces los felicito- desapareció, dejando el lugar en silencio, la chica sollozaba en silencio. Al ver esto se separo lentamente, se sentía un estúpido por poner en aquella situación a Hinata aun sabiendo lo mucho que sufría

-Lamento todo lo que dije fue un impulso-

-Arigatou K-kiba-kun- esas palabras llamaron la atención del castaño quien se dedico a ver a la Hyuuga con una mirada confusa -S-si no estuvieras c-conmigo de seguro estaría llorando y saldría huyendo de aquí o hubiera esperado que Naruto-kun me partiera el corazón... de nuevo-

-Sabes que no lo permitiría Hinata tu eres - dudo un segundo- Mi amiga-su semblante era de tristeza- yo no te podría abandonar con el baka de Naruto-

-Arigatou, por no dejarme sola- sin terminar se lanzo a los brazos del castaño uniéndose a él en un fuerte abrazo -Es increíble lo feliz que me hace tu compañía cuando me siento derrotada- susurro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se regaño mentalmente por su comportamiento tuvo la intención de separarse mas lo único que consiguió fue ser aprisionada por los fuertes y bronceados brazos del castaño

-Déjame tenerte cerca un poco mas- besaba el sedoso cabello de la chica, aspiraba su embriagante olor, se sometía a una tortura por ilusionarse de aquella manera mas no le importaba, la amaba con locura

-Kiba-kun- al parecer ya hablaba sin tartamudeos, aun estando abrazada a un chico a escasos centímetros de su masculino rostro y sus carnosos labios se sentía cómoda y segura. Aunque no podía evitar pensar en Naruto ''Que me habrá querido decir Naruto-kun'' sintió el llamado de su nombre, sacándola de sus pensamientos el castaño quien le había estado hablando

-¿Hinata te sientes bien?, ¿en que tanto piensas eh?- se separo un poco reparando cada parte de su rostro

-N-no, N-no es n-nada K-kiba-kun- respiro hondo- K-kiba-kun aun q-quieres bueno... tu... ¿quieres salir c-conmigo K-kiba-kun?-pregunto llamando la total atención de un muy sorprendido Kiba -Etto... ¿quieres?-

-¡Claro que quiero Hinata!- soltó totalmente alegre -¿Quieres que salgamos el sábado? me ayudaría mucho tenerte cerca sobretodo para huir de mi clan, ya sabes por mi cumpleaños -con una sonrisa perruna y un brazo posado en su nuca reía un tanto nervioso

-M-me encantaría K-kiba-kun- ante el gesto del chico no evito que se formase una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Genial Hinata!- grito eufórico -Sera la mejor cita d-digo yo y tu-se sonrojo

-Es una c-cita K-kiba-kun -Aclaro la Hyuuga sonriendo y con un sonrojo que iluminaba su rostro

-Hina...- estaba atónico, ¿desde cuando dejo de tartamudear? Además, ¿Estaba soñando?. Se golpeo mentalmente al darse cuenta de la realidad- ¿Esto no es un sueño cierto Hinata?- pregunto a lo que la ojiperla soltó una risita y con la cabeza negó suavemente

-No K-kiba-kun, el sábado es tu cumpleaños y me encantaría estar ese día contigo como siempre- En gran sonrojo se estampo en sus pálidas mejillas, él sonrió en sobre manera lanzándose a los brazos de la chica

-Arigatou Hinata- dijo aun aferrado, se separo lentamente, acto seguido tomo la mano de la chica - vamos te acompañare a tu casa- ante aquella acción se sonrojo, ¡Se estaban tomando de las mano!, respiro profundo. Asintió levemente dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo  
>En el camino no hablaron mucho, ambos iban un poco sonrojados ya que aun no se soltaban. En todo el camino tuvieron que soportar las miradas y los comentarios de algunos amigos y aldeanos del pueblo, como por ejemplo Ino quien los interrogo diciéndoles cosas como ''¿Están en una cita? es que se ven tan lindos juntos, Hinata que bueno que ya superaste a Naruto ¡es un baka!, aunque Kiba también lo es pero se nota que le interesas mucho'' ambos se sonrojaron como tomates al recordar las palabras de Ino, y algunos comentarios de los aldeanos ''¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!'' ''Hacen una gran pareja'' entre otras mas.<br>Eso termino por empeorar los sonrojos de los adolescentes haciendo que se soltaran de las manos, Inmediatamente al sentir el desagradable oler y presencia del Uzumaki no hayo otra opción que tomarse de las manos nuevamente -No me sueltes, como lo sospechaba Naruto no esta siguiendo- la ojiperla busco por todos lados la cabellera rubia pero al no encontrarla se tenso mas

-Kiba-kun ¿Que te parece si vamos al parque?- cambiaron de trayecto directo a el parque donde solían jugar de niños ''aunque ella no jugaba casi'' -¿H-Hinata para que?, esta bien vamos- aun extrañado por aquella actitud se dejo arrastrar, en fin seria una excusa para pasar mas tiempo junto a la Hyuuga

Ya en el parque buscaron unas bancas y tomaron asiento, se quedaron en silencio Hinata admirando el paisaje y Kiba nervioso -Etto, Hinata ¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto  
>Esta le miro, admiraba embelesada el paisaje, le sonrió con ternura posando sus orbes perlas de nuevo en el cielo -Es un día hermoso- susurro de manera que alguien no podría escuchar, alguien con audición normal ya que en el caso del Inuzuka podía escucharle perfectamente<p>

-Si que lo es pero ¿Para que hemos venido al parque Hina?-

-No quiero ver a mi padre, no quiero ver a Naru...-bajo su mirada - Naruto-kun, además es un día hermoso ¿No lo crees K-kiba-kun?-

-Si que lo es Hinata- admiro un momento el paisaje -Respecto a el sábado, ¿Estas segura que quieres salir conmigo?- ella asintió- porque mi clan es un verdadero fastidio, ¿lidiarías con los comentarios de mi madre?- ella soltó un risita

-K-kiba-kun te eh prometido que estaré junto a ti ese día no creo que los comentarios de tu familia me afecten- luego sonrió -Por cierto, ¿Que quieres de regalo?-

-Tu ya me estas dando mi regalo soñado- Hablo distraído, segundos después noto el terrible error que había cometido al decir aquello, se sonrojo a tal manera que podría competir con la Hyuuga. La miraba de reojo notando como su sonrojo había aumentado a tal punto de parecer un tomate maduro -Bueno d-digo siemp-pre q-quise- no le salían las palabras de los nervioso que se encontraba, se exaspero y empezó a revolverse su cabello -¡Ahyyyy Hinata!, porque me pongo así contigo...-

-K-kiba-kun- aun estaba sonrojada pero para calmar al castaño se acercó a su rostro y le beso la mejilla tímidamente, acto seguido se levanto estirando una mano hacia el castaño- Acompáñame Kiba-kun- Aun con su notable sonrojo sonrió dándole total seguridad al chico. El acepto el gesto, ambos caminaron nuevamente con dirección a la villa Hyuuga donde al llegar se despidieron, y de acuerdo a los planes quedando de encontrarse el sábado en la tarde en casa del Inuzuka.

_**Espero les guste :D**_


	4. ¿Quieres ser mi Novia?

**_-Historia Actualizada-_**

**_-Naruto pertenece al artista Masashi K._**

**_-En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_La cita Perfecta_**

_**Sábado en la mañana**_

Ambos chicos se levantaron muy temprano la Ojiperla a su entrenamiento y el joven obligado por su familia a despertar

_** !"#$%**_

_**Casa Hyuuga:**_

Estaba sentada en el dojo, descansando de un largo entrenamiento con su primo Neji, se sentía exhausta, su mente inundada con recuerdos de aquel rubio de ojos azules que extrañamente desaparecían al invadirse su mente de imágenes y momentos con el castaño de toques perrunos.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y soltó una pequeña risa al recordar que día era ''Kiba-kun esta cumpliendo años, que le daré, .será que... no, mejor voy al mercado y busco algo para K-kiba-kun'', se levanto ante la mirada extrañada de su casi hermano hizo una reverencia -Arigato Neji-niisan por ayudarme con el entrenamiento- susurro, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de él, salió de aquel dojo directo a su habitación. Al estar allí se coloco lo de siembre, aquel saco color lila y su sudadera azul que le quedaba floja para no mostrar sus delineadas curvas.  
>Salió de aquella mansión directo al mercado, a paso lento se entretuvo admirando todo a su alrededor los niños la veían pasar, tan sonriente y dulce que les provocaba invitarla a jugar, estaba de muy buen humor y se notaba pues tenia esa tímida pero alegre sonrisa surcando sus labios.<p>

Al llegar se encontró con una gran variedad de cosas pero nada le convencía lo suficiente, podría llevarle algo de comer, pero de seguro su familia le llevaría carne seca, y su madre le daría carne seca todo el día, entonces se le ocurrió, Lo mas rápido que sus pies le dieron corrió hasta la joyería, al entrar busco su regalo pensado sintiéndose un poco triste al no encontrarlo. Luego el amable joyero le propuso hacerlo prometiéndole que lo tendría listo para ese mismo día en la tarde, gustosa y feliz por la amabilidad de aquel señor acepto con ansias de poder tener su regalo para Kiba.

Ya era tarde, aun no terminaban su regalo y había quedado con Kiba de llegar a tiempo, tenia una hora de retraso, estaba preocupada. Su mente le traicionaba, dejándole ver a un Kiba muy molesto el cual terminaba cortando toda amistad con ella, trago grueso en verdad eso seria terrible. Tan metida en sus ensoñaciones estaba que no noto al anciano llegar junto a ella, con una cansada sonrisa le extendía en una caja su regalo perfecto -Perdona jovencita por hacerte esperar tanto, pero lo que me pediste no estaba tan sencillo-  
>-Arigatou, n-no se preocupe pero ahora me debo ir- Sonrió feliz, en verdad era hermoso, se levanto y con la hermosa caja salió del local (claro después de pagar) directo a casa de su amigo Kiba.<p>

**_!"#$%_**  
><em><strong>Casa Inuzuka<strong>_:

Estaba en su habitación encerrado junto con su canino Akamaru, aun estaba en su cama, se sentía triste y decepcionado, ya llevaba mas de una hora de retraso y aun no llegaba ''Que tal que no hubiera querido venir o si le sucedió algo o si se encontró con Naruto y decidió quedarse con el o si le paso algo o si Naruto la busco y se fueron juntos o si le paso algo...'' se levanto de su cama alertando a Akamaru -¡Tengo que averiguar donde esta!, ¡Akamaru! vamos- salto de su cama, camino una pasos en dirección hacia la puerta de su habitación, escucho unos pequeños toques- ¿Quien es?-

-K-kiba-kun ¿puedo p-pasar?- abrió sus ojos de par en par, rápidamente abrió la puerta admirando a una sonrojada y muy agitada ojiperla

-Hinata, creí que te había sucedido algo o que tal vez... no hubieras... querido venir...- bajo un poco su mirada y aunque trato de soportar no pudo ocultar su expresión de tristeza

-Lo lamento, es que quería traerte esto- extendió sus manos con la caja entre ellas -sino que se retrasaron y tuve que esperar- hizo una reverencia -Perdóname K-kiba-kun-  
>Sonrió, estaba feliz ''Entonces solo se retraso por traerme un regalo, y yo creyendo que se encontraba con Naruto, Hinata te amo tanto'' -Arigatou, Hinata- recibió la extraña caja, eh invitándola a pasar, cerro la puerta de su habitación. Camino junto a ella sentándose en la desordenada cama, la vio, estaba hermosa, llevaba una blusa que mostraba sus delicados brazos color lila y un pequeño escote que dejaba ver la malla que llevaba debajo, llevaba una sudadera negra que se le pegaba a las piernas y llegaban a la rodilla -Te ves hermosa Hinata- ella se sonrojo sacándole una gran sonrisa -¿Porque me das un regalo? si ya te dije que con solo acompañarme me das el mejor regalo-<p>

-K-kiba-kun, es que... q-quería darte algo especial- admiro nuevamente la caja, meditando un momento se dispuso a abrirla

-H-Hinata... es... es ¡fantástico! como-

-Sabia que querías uno así además, que mejor que los dos llevemos uno, y que Akamaru tengo su propio collar con el símbolo Inuzuka- Sonrió- además quería dártelo hace tiempo-

-Hinata me encanta, Arigatou- Quito la vista de la chica y la poso en aquella caja la cual llevaba dos cadenitas con el símbolo Inuzuka y Hyuuga, y un Dije con el símbolo Inuzuka grabado -Aunque a Akamaru no le agradara que le ponga un collar- ella soltó una de sus pequeñas risas- Pero lo obligare, con tal de ver como le queda- sonrió en sobremanera- Hinata, ¿Me ayudas?- le enseño la cadenita, ella asintió en forma de aceptación. Coloco sus delicados brazos alrededor de su bronceado cuello en un intento abrochar la cadena, estaban realmente cerca, ambos se sonrojaron al sentir las respiración del otro. Se sintió tentado a besarla, tuvo la oportunidad pero al quedar sujeta la cadena ella se alejo

-Listo K-kiba-kun t-te queda m-muy bien- hablo sonrojada y con su típica tímida sonrisa

-Arigatou Hinata, si quieres te ayudo con el tuyo- hablo un tanto nervioso, ella asintió con un leve sonrojo en aquellas pálidas mejillas. Tomo la pequeña cadenita, se acercó hasta la Hyuuga encontrando de nuevo sus miradas, se sonrojaron aun mas, en el momento en el que creyó que ella bajaría la mirada y ocultaría su rostro se asombro al ver que estaba inmóvil pero aun sonrojada ''será... tal vez si me acerco ella'' acerco su rostro a el lentamente esperando algún rechazo por parte de ella, quedaron a escasos centímetros -Hinata -

-Si K-kiba-kun- ambos sonrieron, el entendió a lo que se refería, acortando la distancia se fundieron en un tierno beso, torpe, delicado y muy tímido por parte de ambos, se separaron al necesitar un poco de aire, sus respiraciones eran un tanto agitadas bajaron la mirada muy sonrojados y agitados. Inmediatamente la ojiperla movió una de sus manos hasta sus labios, los acaricio sumida en el recuerdo de lo que acababan de hacer, una sonrisa se coló en su pálido rostro, tímida pero que denotaba ¿Felicidad?  
>''Mi primer beso, ha sido con mi mejor amigo y yo que siempre desee que fuera con Naruto-kun d-demo... Kiba-kun ha sido tierno y... me gusto como me beso...creo que... he empezado a sentir algo por Kiba-kun'' levanto la mirada encontrándola inmediatamente con aquellos ojos rasgados, estaba un poco apenado y muy nervioso por la posible reacción de ella -K-kiba-kun-<p>

-Hinata, Te Amo-

-K-kiba-kun-

-Yo sé que tu amas a Naruto, pero te lo volveré a decir, por favor olvídate de el... yo te amo... y daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario, ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Arigatou-

-¿Que?, ¿Porque?-

-P-por e-ese b-beso- se sonrojo en sobremanera agacho la mirada a sus manos las cuales estaban posadas sobre sus rodillas en un intento de calmarse cosa que no le funcionaba muy bien

-H-Hinata-

-En realidad, aun siento algo por Naruto-kun, d-demo no es como de niña... aun lo admiro pero cuando intento pensar en el... Termino pensando en ti-

-¿En mi?- ella asintió

-No se porque, pero recuerdo cada momento junto a ti, y me doy cuenta de que tu estas junto a mi y que de alguna forma yo también te he amado- pauso, al ver que el chico no decía palabra alguna prosiguió - Te he amado como un amigo, pero desde que me confesaste lo que sentías por mi yo... no eh evitado pensar en ti y en mi como algo mas que amigos- fue interrumpida por el chico, este se había levantado de su lado arrodillándose frente suyo

-Hinata, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

_**Espero les guste :D**_


	5. ¡Impostores!

**_-Historia Actualizada-_**

**_-Naruto pertenece al artista Masashi K._**

**_-En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_La cita Perfecta_**

-Hinata, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto el castaño mientras posaba sus manos sobre las de la chica -Te prometo que todo será igual sin importar tu respuesta es solo que... ¡no puedo soportar la idea de que estés con alguien mas!- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un grito mientras giraba su rostro para esconder su notable sonrojo

-N-no lose K-kiba-kun... y-yo... aun estoy un p-poco confundida- sentía las mejillas calientes, seguro por ese sonrojo que debería estar entre los tonos rojo carmesí y rojo escarlata

-Hinata, no quiero que te sientas presionada es solo que... siempre espere el momento en el cual daría mi primer beso a la persona que amo- otra vez apareció su sonrojo -Claro puedes pensarlo, además hoy es nuestro día- se levanto, estiro una de sus manos a la chica -ven, vamos a caminar un rato- ella tomo la mano del chico quien al levantarla la apego a su cuerpo colocando su mano alrededor de esa pequeña cintura, inmediatamente ambos se sonrojaron por tal cercanía separándose como dos resortes

-K-kiba-kun, ¿A d-donde iremos?- pregunto, si despegar la mirada del suelo

-Primero escapemos de aquí, no quiero a mi familia interrogándonos- se rasco la cabeza con su mano izquierda, después de tal acción la poso en su nuca con una gran sonrisa perruna surcando se rostro

-H-hai- dicho esto fue prácticamente arrastrada por el castaño, intentaron salir por la ventana pero la madre del castaño se encontraba con su lobo afuera los cuales devoraban unos trozos de carne seca, pensaron en salir por el techo, pero los escucharían ya que su bello clan -para lastima del castaño- estaban reunidos por la dichosa celebración que habría esa noche donde el heredero cumplía un año mas de vida.

Estaba abrumado, no sabia como salir de aquel lugar, además si le agregabas estar encerrado con la chica que amas en tu habitación no era mala idea en un sentido un tanto pervertido, desecho esa idea inmediatamente sintiendo de nuevo su notable sonrojo -H-Hinata al parecer tendremos que quedarnos aquí-

-¿A-aquí?, p-pero K-kiba-kun en cualquier momento alguien p-podría entrar- tartamudeaba, ella tampoco tenia unos pensamientos muy sanos sobre ese encierro, estaba sonrojada, no tanto por la cercanía del chico sino por su propios pensamientos

-No estamos haciendo nada malo a menos que-sonrió de manera provocativa

-¡K-kiba-kun!- reprendió alarmada, alarmada y totalmente sonrojada, sintiendo su mente inundada de nuevo por aquellos pensamientos poco decorosos -Debemos salir- Poso la mirada perla en el llamativo suelo de la habitación del castaño que por milagro ese día todo estaba en orden

-Lo se, te decía que a menos de que no noten que somos nosotros- Hablo sonriendo con orgullo por aquella idea

-¿C-como haremos eso?- pregunto

-Que tal si cambiamos nuestras formas, no durara mucho el efecto ya que se darán cuenta por nuestro olores, por lo que debemos ser precavidos-

-P-pero y Akamaru-

-El tendrá que quedarse, esta tarde será solo nuestra- dijo el, sonrojándose un poco empezó a rascar su nuca como gesto de nerviosismo

-K-kiba-kun- se sonrojo con las palabras de aquel chico -Esta bien, d-demo ¿De quien tomaremos la forma?-

-¡Que tal si tomas la forma de Ino!-

-¿Ino?, no estoy segura-

-Ella me visito esta mañana junto con Shikamaru, podemos tomar la forma de ellos- Hablo, con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa

-H-hai- 

_**"#$%&**_

Y así hicieron la técnica de cambio de forma donde Hinata tomo la forma de la rubia mientras el castaño del pelinegro de coleta, salieron rápidamente, al parecer nadie se fijo en sus presencias por lo que al escapar solo corrieron a el bosque, hubo un momento en el que el castaño -o mejor dicho el de coleta xD- le tomo la mano a nuestra ojiperla siendo vista esta escena por cuatro chicos que quedaron anonadados

-Oe, oe, ¡Shikamaru!, ¿Ese no eras tu?- pregunto el rubio

-Naruto, ¿No me ves aquí? claramente esos no éramos nosotros-

-Vaya Ino-cerda haces buena pareja con Shikamaru- se burlo la peli rosa

-¡Cállate frente de marquesina! esos no éramos nosotros, además, eso es ridículo- trato de disimular ese sonrojo que se posaba sobre sus mejillas

-¡Sigámoslos!- dijo el rubio a lo que el resto asintió y siguieron a la pareja

_**!"#$%&/**_

Llegaron a un enorme lago el cual alrededor habían flores y plantas que hacían ver el lugar perfecto, tomaron un poco de aire, se miraron a los ojos, con sus leves sonrojos y su acercamiento fueron interrumpidos -¡Oe, oe! si se van a besar háganlo con sus propias formas- gritaron desde los arboles

-Cállate Naruto- grito otra voz para luego escucharse un gran ruido, en eso salen Shikamaru e Ino quienes se posan frente a las copias -Ósea nuestra pareja xd-

-¿Quienes son y porque han tomado robada nuestra imagen?- pregunto sereno el de la coleta

-No es de su incumbencia- dijo el castaño

-¡Claro que lo es!, como se atreven a verse como nosotros e intentar besarse- el castaño y la ojiperla se sonrojaron, en eso salen de entre los arboles el rubio y la peli rosa

-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Shikamaru-kun e Ino-san, disculpen nuestro atrevimiento- dijo la ojiperla tras hacer una reverencia

-Shikamaru, tomamos sus formas para escapar de mi clan, lo sentimos- dijo el castaño con su característica sonrisa perruna

-¿Kiba?, ¿Hinata?- pregunto Ino a lo que ambos asintieron dejando al rubio tieso

-Perdonen nuestra insolencia- dijo la ojiperla repitiendo de nuevo aquella reverencia

-Creí que eran algunos ladrones o ninjas renegados, creí que tomaban nuestra forma para infiltrarse en nuestros clanes y tomar secretos de ellos o de la propia aldea- suspiro pesadamente- realmente problemático-

-No es para tanto, solo intentamos huir ¿Cierto Hinata?- la chica asintió, poso su mirada en aquel rubio quien no había dejado de detallarla en todo el tiempo que estuvieron hay, el castaño por su parte sintió celos, deshizo el jutsu mostrando su verdadera identidad, la ojiperla repitió aquella acción. El rubio se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre si, sintió como la peli rosa le tomaba de la mano, un tanto incomodo acepto aquel agarre notando como por su parte la Hyuuga solo le sonreía al Inuzuka

-¿Nos vamos Kiba-kun?- pregunto con un susurro que fue mas una suplica que pregunta

-¡Claro Hina!- dicho esto le tomo de la mano sonrojándose un poco por el tacto

-¡Ahí que lindos!, ¿son novios chicos?- pregunto emocionada la rubia a lo que la ojiperla sonrojada como tomate asintió levemente

-H-hai-

-¿Enserio? vaya Kiba no pierdes el tiempo- hablo cortante el rubio demostración de su cambio de humor

-Yo también te felicito Naruto, Sakura es perfecta para ti, como lo es Hinata para mi- se giro hacia la chica besándole de manera tímida los labios

-Que sean muy felices- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Siiii son perfectos el uno para el otro- hablo la rubia

-Felicidades Kiba, y tu igual Hinata, ya verán que aunque sea extraño ambos son el uno para el otro- hablo con el mismo tono lleno de pereza

-Hmp- bufo, le dirigio una mirada molesta a el Inuzuka el cual no tardo en devolvérsela

-Yo estoy feliz, porque tengo a la mujer que amo igual que tu ¿No Naruto? debes estar feliz por tener a Sakura, ojala no lo arruines- dicho esto se giro, llevándose consigo a una incomoda ojiperla

_**Espero les guste :D**_


	6. Te Amo Kiba-kun

**_-Historia Actualizada-_**

**_-Naruto pertenece al artista Masashi K._**

**_-En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_La cita Perfecta_**

Ambos se fueron del lugar dejando a sus amigos solos, bueno no estaban solos porque estaban con otra pareja que al igual que ellos estaban sorprendidas por la nueva relación, aun estaban tomados de la mano pero no se atrevían a mirarse al rostro, Ella por su parte no se atrevía ¿Como lo haría si se había puesto a decir que eran Novios?. El por su parte, no sabia a donde iban, se habían apresurado tanto a alejarse de los demás que no se percataron que dirección tomaron- ¿Hinata a donde quieres ir?- pregunto sin mirarle al rostro, se detuvo soltando con pesadez la suave mano de la Hyuuga

-K-kiba-kun t-tu eres quien cumple años elige el l-lugar- poso su mirada en el verde suelo

-¡Que te parece si vamos a el pueblo!- hablo efusivamente

-H-hai d-demo- se callo de inmediato de igual forma él quería ir, no tenia porque negarse. Salieron rápidamente de aquel bosque en busca de algún lugar para entretenerse, cuando caminaban por las calles noto como varios tipos miraban a SU Hinata por lo que rojo de celos le tomo de la mano y la saco de allí llevándola a un sencillo puesto de comida.

Ya en ese lugar se sentaron a ver pasar la gente, en realidad no tenían mucha hambre pero no decían nada al respecto -¿K-kiba-kun que quieres c-comer?-

-En realidad no tengo hambre, pide tu Hina- dijo despreocupado sin verle al rostro

-Y-yo igual si quieres podemos irnos- se sentía nerviosa, no solo por la compañía del castaño si no por las miradas que le lanzaban los hombres de la aldea

-Mmm, ya se ven conmigo- le tomo de la mano sacándola de aquel pequeño puesto de comida, con paso normal tomados de la mano y sonrojados, las miradas de la gente se posaban en la pareja por lo que la chica ya no solo era roja si no que cambiaba de colores, se detuvo en seco al visualizar a su padre con algunos miembros del clan. Tenían que esconderse si su padre la veía con Kiba tomados de la mano como una pareja seguro no vería la luz por estar encerrada entrenando como castigo, sintió un leve escalofrió de tan solo pensar en ello, intento moverse pero no podía había quedado como una escultura de hielo alarmando a su acompañante.

Noto que tenia la vista clavada en un lugar indefinido, al girarse vio el padre de Hinata Hyuuga Hiashi mirándoles a ambos fijamente a escasos metros de distancia, escalofríos y terribles pensamientos se le cruzaron por la mente, mas no soltó el agarre aun teniendo esa escalofriante mirada encima suyo sino que se acercó a él con la chica quien a duras penas se movió -Hiashi-sama un gusto verle- hablo con su típica sonrisa

-¿Que se supone que hacen?- clavo su mirada en la inmóvil chica

-O-otou-s-san, y-yo... K-kiba-kun- temblaba, con solo tener la mirada perla de el encima suyo le hacia perder la poca confianza que conseguía

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños, por lo que Hinata ha decidido estar conmigo todo el día- interrumpió el castaño para bajar la tensión, pero al decir esto el mayor poso su mirada perla en las manos entrelazadas de los jóvenes mientras fruncía el ceño

-Y a donde se supone que van tomados de la mano, Hinata, siempre quieres hacer espectáculos no ven que la gente los esta mirando- dijo con ese tono frio en su voz mientras miraba ambos chicos

-D-demo...-

-Hiashi-sama, yo sé que es muy apresurado pero Hinata y yo somos novios por lo que no veo problema a que nos vean tomados de la mano no hacemos nada malo-

-¿Nani?- Hablo con claro enojo en su voz -¿Novios? desde cuando, yo no he autorizado que Hinata tenga alguna relación-

-Si, hoy le he pedido que fuera mi novia a lo que ella acepto con la condición de hablar con usted por lo que he aprovechado para decirle ya que nos ha visto- dijo el muchacho con su mirada retadora, en realidad tenia miedo pero no lo demostraba para darle confianza a su ahora oficial novia, se giro a verla viendo como ella estaba igual o mas sorprendida que el mayor '' Kiba-kun que haces, tu y yo no hablamos nada de eso, porque se lo has dicho'' se preguntaba la ojiperla mentalmente mientras sentía como se iba a desmayar, el castaño apretó mas el agarre, sabia que era una locura pero no podía permitir que alguien mas se le adelantara y le quitara a la persona que amaba ni tan si quiera Hiashi Hyuuga

-¿Hoy?, te dejo salir un día sin interrogatorios y lo que haces es ¿conseguirte un novio? el clan Hyuuga es sumamente honorable, las hijas de la rama principal no pueden estar envueltas en ninguna relación y tu mas que nadie lo sabes Hinata, además es un niño- poso su dura mirada en el Inuzuka

-Soy un niño, al igual que su hija, no la trate como un objeto, yo la amo y estoy dispuesto a esperar si es lo que quiere, además, algún día yo seré el líder de mi clan por lo que a Hinata no le faltaría nada si se casara conmigo- Su típica sonrisa se ensancho

-¿M-matrim-monio?- trago grueso, ahora si estaba frita

-Si, por mi me casaría contigo lo antes posible pero aun somos muy jóvenes por lo que podemos esperar cierto Hiashi-sama-

-¿Quien te ha dicho que les doy mi autorización?-

-En realidad ya lo he tomado como un si, yo amo a Hinata y en mis planes esta casarme con ella, ser el líder de mi clan y tener una gran familia, pero si se opone creo que debería renunciar a todo igual que ella y robármela- su sonrisa no podía brillar mas aun

-Niño insolente- gruño -Por hoy los dejare pero los quiero a ambos mañana en el clan, quiero discutir esto mas seriamente, y por si acaso trae a tu madre por si sales herido- dada la amenaza se giro retirándose con los acompañantes del clan Hyuuga dejando a ambos menores con escalofríos por todo el cuerpo

-K-kiba-kun, p-porque has dicho t-todo eso- trataba de calmarse cosa que no le resultaba muy bien

-Porque Te amo, y aunque tu padre y todo el clan se interponga -se acercó peligrosamente a su oído- te hare mi esposa- le dijo en un susurro para luego besar su lóbulo de forma juguetona

-¿N-nani?- La pobre ya no sentía sus piernas, en cualquier momento se desmayaría con tantas emociones en un día

-Te amo- dijo este con su sonrisa perruna, lentamente se acercó a la ojiperla y le dio su tan deseado beso el cual profundizo tomándola por la cintura ella por su parte engancho sus delgados brazos en el bronceado cuello del Inuzuka aceptando el beso que este le daba, tan sumidos en su momento estaban que no se fijaron en las demás personas que los admiraban con ternura y alegría, amigos como Lee o Tenten estaban realmente emocionados

-¡Hinata que lindos se ven!- grito Tenten

-¡Fabuloso! miren como arde su llama de la juventud- dijo un emocionado cejon

-¿Nani?- dijo el castaño viendo como su prima se besaba en medio de la calle con el chico perro -¡que hacen ustedes!- pero fue atrapado por Lee y Tenten para que no arruinara la escena

-Sabes Hina, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido- Dijo muy sonriente el castaño

-¿Enserio Kiba-kun?- pregunto con su sonrojo y su mirada angelical

-Ven, disfrutemos de nuestra cita- se le acerco a el oído de la chica- disfrutemos de lo que aun queda de nuestra cita perfecta tal vez mañana comienza mi tortura- la chica soltó una risa y asintió -Te Amo Hinata-

-Y-yo, Yo también Te Amo- Se sonrojo de nuevo, el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja la tomo en brazos dándole vueltas en círculos -¡K-kiba-kun!- grito un tanto apenaba pero a la vez sonriente

-Ahora si es una cita perfecta- dijo con su sonrisa para luego besarla de nuevo

-¡Ustedes dos!- gritos Neji

-Niisan- la pobre se había puesto roja como tomate

-Desgraciadooooo- con su técnica de Línea sucesoria activada se lanzo al castaño

-¡Ehh!, ¡Hina corre! - grito, tomando a su amada novia de la mano y saliendo espantado de aquel lugar

-¡Neji!- grito Tenten quien se le lanzo encima al susodicho

-¡Déjame Tenten!- pero fue callado por un beso de la castaña

-Tenten...- dijo sonrojado y confundido

-Creo que deberías dejarlos en paz... tú y yo... tenemos algunas cosas que hablar- dijo en un susurro realmente sensual

_**!"#$%**_

Desde otra parte, dos adultos observaban la escena

-Si ves Hiashi, tu hija no pudo resistirse a mi hijo- dijo arrogante la mujer con su lobo acompañándole

-Tu hijo es un delincuente, es mejor que lo eduques si quieres verlo junto a Hinata-

-Tu siempre tan arrogante, pareces un anciano- grito la mujer enojada

-Solo digo que Hinata necesita un pretendiente que este a su altura Tsume-san- hablo serio como siempre pero con una sonrisa arrogante

-Ya veras, tu hija se casara con mi hijo sin necesidad de que sea un viejo aburrido y malgeniado-

-¿Que has dicho?-

-Lo que oíste, tu hija ama a mi Kiba-

-Ese delincuente ha querido dañar a mi hija desde niños, pero no lo ha logrado, sin duda es igual que su madre, lastima que ese niño también lo sea-

-¡Te morirás Hyuuga!- grito la mayor

-¿Y quien me matara?, ¿tu cachorrito y tu? Por favor- soltó arrogante el castaño 

_**"!#$%$%&**_

En otra parte dos jóvenes descansaban de lo que había sido una maratón

-Estas bien- hablo entre jadeos el castaño

-H-hai- dijo de igual manera la ojiperla

-Hina, mira- Señalo el campo, donde habían flores y un lago, y más a fondo los colores violetas y rojizos que avisaban que la noche llegaría

-Es hermoso- estaba maravillada

-Si, es perfecto ¿No lo crees?-

-Si- se giro al castaño, un leve sonrojo cubría su mejillas  
>El solo sonrió y acercándose suavemente beso a su amada novia y muy pronto futura esposa<p>

-Te Amo Kiba-kun-

-Te Amo Hinata-  
>Culminó la escena con un beso, disfrutando de aquel gran día, de aquella cita... Su cita perfecta.<p>

_**Espero les guste :D**_

_**Este es el final xD, como saben hace tiempo lo escribí pero aun así quise arreglarlo y he aquí mi trabajo final xD**_

_**Eyesgray o la amante del Kibahina *.***_

_**Aunque me gustan otras parejas xd ^^U**_


End file.
